


Soft Sand and Feelings

by RosyBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Wedding?, Fluffy, Heck maybe I'll think of more tags, M/M, Twilight - Time, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Just a good ole Klance fluffy after wedding (?), by themselves ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ but they're pets are there cause I loaf em.





	Soft Sand and Feelings

The purple sky was resting across the beautifully still water. It was a beach wedding, like Lance had always wanted. 

Lance stood there next to the ocean, Keith standing right infront of him. Lance was wearing a tux but no shoes. He wanted to feel the beach he grew up with, yes he'd known it was a bit cliché but that didn't stop him, he wanted to do what made him happy.

He was at a loss for words when violet eyes met him, Keith looked beautiful, wearing a white dress with a small purple gradient fading as it crawled up from the problem. "You are still amazingly stunning." Lance mumbled at a loss for words. He was then repaid with a teasing, "I could say the same for yourself." Even though they were officially married now, he couldn't get over how lucky he was to be with someone as beautiful as he. 

They had snuck out of the party to be with eachother, just alone. They stood there holding hands and just looked at eachother. Both of them still in disbelief, it didn't feel real.

Keith leaned in slightly and Lance quickly met him hallway through as their lips meant. Lance held Keith tightly through their passionate kiss  then slowly pulled away. 

Lance continued to hold him and they turned to the ocean. "God I love you so much." Keith whispered in his other's ear. 

Soon there was a zap and Kosmo as well as Kaltenecker were behind them. Lance jumped sort of and smiled at their pets. "I love  _all_ of you, especially my  _husband."_ He chirped and hugged Keith closer.

 "Hey Lance is that a shark in the water?"

"Oh no way, get a camera- KOSMO! Go get a camera boy."

Keith laughed and they both turned back to the water, Keith leaning his head on Lance's shoulder.


End file.
